the_true_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Sookie Stackhouse/Season 2
Taking off exactly where "You'll Be the Death of Me" left off, the body is revealed to be the corpse of Miss Jeanette, the fake exorcist that tricked both Lettie Mae and Tara in Season 1. The corpse, initially believed to be Lafayette (who's been missing for 2 weeks) had her heart cut out. Sookie discovers that Tara is keeping Miss Jeanette's deception from Kenya and convinces her to inform them. Sookie comes to Bill for comfort but instead finds out about Jessica, Bill's punishment for killing Longshadow. The teenager hates living with Bill and he orders her to go and Sookie does the same, angered that Bill didn't share this information with her. Later the next day, Sookie is informed that her great-Uncle Bartlett has "passed away" (although the audience knows that it was Bill who murdered him in "Burning House of Love") but Sookie has a hunch that Bill had something to do with it. She confronts her vampire boyfriend and he confirms her suspicion before the two make up. Sookie is introduced to Maryann by Tara and hears creepy chanting from reading the woman's mind. She asks Tara to move in with her. Sookie meets up with a crying Jessica and takes her to see her parents so she can say goodbye. Things don't go according to plan and Jessica is about to unleash her anger out on her father before Bill comes in. Sookie had a fight with Bill after he discovered that she disobeyed him when she took Jessica to see her family. She was attacked by an unseen force and was badly injured. While being treated for her injuries by Dr. Ludwig at Fangtasia, Sookie discovered that Eric had been keeping Lafayette Reynolds prisoner in Fangtasia's basement and demanded that Eric release him. Eric would only do so if she infiltrated the Fellowship of the Sun church in order to find Godric. Bill, Sookie and Jessica traveled to Dallas, Texas where they were later joined by Eric. Sookie was teamed together with Hugo, who was the lover of Isabel, Godric's second-in-command. They visited the church but were taken hostage in the basement by the Newlins, who later discovered why Hugo and Sookie were there. Sookie grabbed Hugo's arm and had a vision. She saw that Hugo was the one who betrayed Godric. It emerged that Hugo was a spy for the Fellowship. Gabe, a trainer for the Light of Day Institute soldiers, knocked Hugo out then attempted to rape Sookie. Fortunately, she was saved by Godric. During a lock-in at the church, Eric offered himself up in exchange for Godric and Sookie's freedom. Steve Newlin was soon confronted by Jason and the rest of the Dallas vampires, who were responsible for killing his father the previous year. Godric managed to defuse the situation and forgave Steve for his actions. Sookie, Bill, Eric and the rest of the Dallas vampires retreated to Godric's nest. When a bomb was detonated at Godric's nest by Luke McDonald, in retaliation for the occurrence at the lock-in, Eric saved Sookie by covering her with his body and taking silver shrapnel in the chest. Sookie was unimpressed, but Eric told her he could not heal because of the silver and asked her to suck the bullets out with her mouth. She did so but, when Bill came back and asked her what she was doing, she learned that Eric had tricked her into taking some of his blood. Now Eric had access to her feelings, similar to the bond she shared with Bill and she began having sexual dreams about him. Although Eric demanded to stay with his maker to their deaths, Godric commanded him to seek shelter from the sun. It was Sookie who stayed by Godric's side in the end. They talked briefly about God and what awaited Godric after his death, then Godric said the sun was starting to rise. Sookie asked if he was afraid, and Godric said no. When she began to cry, he was amazed that the thought of his death would make a human cry and said, after 2,000 years on this earth, he could still be surprised. He asked Sookie to watch out for Eric after he was gone. Sookie reluctantly agreed. Godric met the sun and burst into a beautiful blue flame. Afterward, Sookie came home to find Maryann Forrester living in her home and the town in complete disarray. When Sookie confronted Maryann, she managed to conduct an electrical current with her hand but could not understand how she did this. She, Bill, Lafayette and Lettie Mae orchestrated a plan to release Tara from Maryann´s influence and after achieving their goal, Bill leaves Sookie in order to find a way to stop the creature. Shortly after, Sookie was taken hostage by Maryann and her followers but, after Sam's "sacrifice", she managed to knock down Maryann's altar and destroyed her egg. Maryann then proceeded to chase her through the woods, but Sam saved Sookie by killing the maenad. Later on, Bill proposed to Sookie and, after some hesitation, she accepted. While making her decision in the bathroom, an unseen individual kidnapped Bill. When Sookie returned, she found the table a mess and Bill gone. See Also * Sookie Stackhouse Season 3 * Sookie Stackhouse Season 4 * Sookie Stackhouse Season 5